Illegal Heels
by Starreacher
Summary: My first Primeval fic - Jess/Becker. Extremely mature - do NOT read if you are under a certain age - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Becker has a visitor after work. I suck at summaries.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any of the characters used in this story – I just make them do random things lol!_

The soldier hung up his gun belt and ran his fingers through his usually pristine hair. He stood for a minute, his hands on his hips, and then dropped his head back with a sigh. Walking quickly, he left the armoury and headed for the locker room, where he collected his rucksack and continued on to the parking lot, his thoughts already drifting to his large bed, waiting patiently for him at home.

'Night Becker.' A voice called, and Captain Becker turned to see Abby Maitland heading for her own truck.

'Night Abby.' He replied as he fished his keys out of his pocket. His new truck waited in the distance, shining black in the underground lights. Clicking the dibber, the lights flashed briefly as he reached it and opened the door. He tossed the rucksack on the seat as a rustling thud sounded beyond the truck.

'Oh bugger!' A new voice exploded. 'Of all frickin' days! Argh, why me?' Becker risked a look around his truck's windshield at the speaker. The voice belonged to Jess Parker, ADD lead operator and usually highly organised. At this moment in time however, the floor was littered with paper and empty folders, and Jess was kneeling in the middle of it. As Becker watched, Jess rubbed tired hands over her face and leant forward to begin picking up the scattered papers, affording Becker a long look at her shapely rear. Encased in a simple navy pencil skirt, his eyes followed the line of her hips down to her cream kitten heels. He wondered how they would feel digging into his thighs, and his skin grew hot as he imagined it. Her pert cheeks shifted slightly as she reached for random pieces that were scudding away across the floor, and Becker felt an urgent need to rush out there and skim his hands over it, feeling its firm roundness and pulling it flush against him. His combat trousers grew uncomfortably tight, and he leaned against the side of his truck, taking deep breaths and willing himself to calm down. After a few seconds, he calmly walked out from behind his truck.

'Everything OK Jess? You look like you could use a hand.' He crouched down and picked up a few papers. Jess smiled, sighing in relief.

'Thanks Becker. I don't know what happened, one minute I had them, the next they were all over the place. Just one more thing that's gone wrong today.' She murmured as she placed another stack of paper in a file. Becker looked at her, concerned.

'Want to talk about it?' She leaned forward to grab a sheet that was drifting away, and Becker got a long look straight down her v-neck sweater. Her pert little breasts swung forward slightly, and Becker flushed as he glimpsed the modest cotton that held it in place. He looked away, embarrassed, as Jess straightened and sighed.

'Just one of those days. Anything that could go wrong, did go wrong. The ADD routine diagnostic picked up something strange, and when I looked into it I had to lower the firewalls, and then a virus got in, so I had to chase it around the system until I got it. Then Lester got mad because an anomaly appeared while it was offline, so we weren't prepared, and Connor wanted me to check over some data and I haven't had time, so he got upset and, oh it's just been a mess from start to finish today. I just want to go home and have a long hot bath and forget about it.' She finished hopelessly. Becker put a hand on her shoulder.

'If it helps, I feel exactly the same.' Jess smiled weakly at him.

'Thanks. Right, let's get these papers cleared up and then we can get to that bath.' Jess said, brightening up, then froze. 'I mean, our baths. Separately. Not together, because I mean, that would be weird. Not that I wouldn't want to, I mean, you're gorgeous- that's not the point… but we work together and- but that's not to say that I wouldn't-' Becker raised his eyebrows at her. 'I'm going to stop talking now.' Jess finished lamely, her face a brilliant red. Becker tried to ignore the way the blush made her extra cute and focussed on picking up the papers, sorting them into a neat pile before wordlessly handing them to her. They stood up, Jess clutching the papers to her chest as if they were some kind of shield between them. Nervously, she cleared her throat. 'Goodnight, Becker.'

'Goodnight Jess.' Becker watched as she practically fled from him, slamming her car door shut and pulling away as if wild dogs were chasing her. Becker blew out a breath and got into his truck.

* * *

He opened his apartment door to find her on his doorstep. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a coquettish look on her face as she stood shyly waiting for him to let her in. His eyes travelled down her black suit jacket and pencil skirt, drinking in the sight of her toned legs and dainty feet, encased in heels so high that they should not be legal. He locked his gaze with her and stepped to the side, following her smirk as she stepped inside his home. She reached the couch and turned to him, watching his face as she dropped her clutch handbag on the coffee table.

'Nice place.' She murmured as she unbuttoned her suit jacket, revealing her crimson shirt beneath.

'Thanks.' Becker replied, avidly watching her deft fingers as they slowly shucked her jacket off and laid it on the couch. 'Drink?' He asked as she tucked her hair behind her ears, trailing her fingers down her throat. Jess chuckled, a low throaty sound that made his blood race. She stepped towards him, her perfume gently drifting to his sensitive nose.

'I'm not thirsty.' She murmured huskily. 'But I could eat.' She stood millimetres from him, staring up at him with dark eyes that he couldn't escape. Becker's pulse beat faster, his loose sleeping pants doing little to hide his growing arousal. Jess stepped even closer, pressing herself against him and rubbing his burgeoning manhood, and dropped a light kiss on his lips. Becker groaned and grabbed her roughly, crushing her against him as he deepened the kiss.

Somehow, they reached his room and fell onto the bed, their mouths moving together frantically as their hands went everywhere. Becker tugged her blouse out of her waist band as she loosened her zipper, practically ripping her clothes in an effort to get them off. Exposed, her nipples pebbled in the cold air, hard peaks that pushed provocatively against the flimsy lace covering. Becker yanked her tailored skirt off quickly, then ran his hand up her leg, satisfying his craving to touch it and slipped his hand between her legs. She was hot and damp, and she jerked as his fingers probed her through the silk. He slid her panties aside and worked his fingers up and down her pulsing folds, feeling her grow wetter with every stroke. She clutched at him as her tongue moved with his, and gasped as he slid first one calloused digit in, and then another. Pumping hard, she wrapped a leg around his hip as he worked, reaching her hand beneath his waistband and grasping his almost painful erection. She skimmed her thumb over his tip, feeling the wetness leak out, and Becker groaned into her mouth. Jess chuckled as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him, his hips jerking as she felt him grow hot and big in her hand. Becker left her lips and latched his mouth around her nipple, biting it through the lace, and Jess's back arched in pleasure. She cried out as he licked the hurt away, flicking his tongue over her straining nub. Fire washed through her, and she arched in pleasure, screaming out his name as she came undone, her orgasm dripping down his fingers as he pumped relentlessly into her.

She slumped back against the pillows as his talented hand left her warm folds. Leaning over her, he kissed her tenderly, deepening the kiss as she roughly grabbed his head and crashed their lips together. Her urgency grew as he ground his hard length against her, his leaking juices dampening his thin sleep pants as his throbbing head brushed her slick womanhood. The normally restrained soldier groaned into their kiss as Jess's hands slid over his backside, pulling his trousers with them and releasing his straining member. Becker sat back as they shuffled his pants off, his fingers hooking in her knickers and snatching them off her. His head swam with the heady scent of her and he shoved her back on the bed, pinning her in place with his larger frame and grinding his weeping head into her hot centre. The wanton goddess in his bed moaned loudly, tangling her leg in his and flipping them over with a strength that surprised him, straddling his belly. Becker's eyes rolled as his hands slid up her silken thighs, the heat from her pulsing inner lips scorching his skin. She braced her hand on his chest, leaning towards him, and crushed her lips to his, their tongues battling for dominance. Jess wriggled backwards, pushing herself closer to his hard head, and sighed as he teased her centre. Her back arched as she pushed down him, her lace cups rubbing against his hard nipples, and her streaming core moist on his erect shaft. Becker's hands grabbed her rounded ass, spreading her cheeks wide as she slid down him. Jess sat back, her hand splayed on his chiselled abs and her other wrapped around the base of his length. In one fluid motion, she knelt up, moved him into position and slammed herself down on him, crying out as he filled every part of her. Becker's eyes rolled as she ground down on him, and he grabbed her hands, interlinking their fingers. Using them for leverage, she slid up and impaled herself on him again, the friction of her hot walls nearly pushing him over the edge. She pulled her hands to her breasts that were bouncing playfully as she rode him. His hands slipped inside the cups, dragging her mounds over the material and filling his hands with them. He sat up, latching his mouth around one breast as he rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Jess's hands wove through his hair as she arched into his ministrations, twitching and jerking as he pinched and nipped in turn. She cried out as his hands slid to her waist, lifting her and helping her movement, and Becker watched as her hands went to her head, her fingers threading through her hair. He was completely mesmerized by her as she sank onto him, her mouth open as she alternatively cried out and panted, her eyes closed in ecstasy. He made a decision, and pulled out of her completely, lifting her up and dropping her on the bed. Jess turned to look at him, confused, but he knelt behind her, pushing her body towards the bed. Jess smirked and knelt up, leaning into the bed as her beautifully curved ass opened up to the watching Becker. His dream came true as her position afforded him an uncluttered view of her toned thighs, still wearing her black lace topped hold ups and stiletto heels, leading him to her firm cheeks, spread wide with her glistening seam at the centre. He grabbed his twitching member and ran his tongue up her weeping slit, tasting her sweet juice and feeling her shudder. Becker couldn't hold it; he slammed into her, the force of his thrust making her freed breasts swing wildly. Her hair cascaded over her face as she cried out harshly, her pleasure rippling through her as Becker's fingers grabbed her hips, pushing and pulling her as he dove into her depths again and again. Resting on her elbows, Jess pushed backwards into him as his fingers found her swinging mounds and rolled her hardened nipples in his fingers. She panted his name as their sweaty bodies moved, each pushing the other harder and faster, her silken channel pulsing around his throbbing shaft as he plunged into her deep chasm. He flexed his muscled arms, pulling her flush with his chest as her hand automatically wrapped around his head. Jess turned her head, her hot breath panting out as he pushed up into her, her lips seeking his. His fingers never stopped moving as he claimed her mouth, sweeping his tongue inside as one hand skimmed lower, his questing digits closing on her clit and squeezing. Jess's mouth ripped away from his as she cried out his name brokenly, her hands fisting in his hair as he stroked and teased her towards her climax. Becker rammed into her, pushing harder and faster, trying to hold back as she clenched around him, her juices pouring in clear streams down his velvet hardness. Jess panted, calling out to him as they raced together until finally her orgasm ripped through her, screaming his name as she fell apart, her hot walls clenching around him. Becker called out as he finally let go, spurting his hot seed into her welcoming centre, her pulsing flesh milking every drop from his gushing manhood. He shuddered as he thrust into her, biting her shoulder as he pulsed inside her.

Completely spent, Jess fell forward on the bed, Becker closely following her, their bodies hot and sticky with sweat. Becker kissed her shoulder, licking away the pain from his bite, then pulled out of her and rolled to the side, his chest heaving. Jess turned her head to face him.

'Still hungry?' Becker panted, grinning. Jess grinned back.

'Absolutely.'

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. Becker was alone in his bed, his sheets a wet, sticky mess, and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He flopped back against his pillows, passing a hand over his brow, and then got up to wash his sheets and take a shower. An hour later, he was in the ARC gym, pounding a punching bag. He worked out for two hours straight, then hit the showers as the alarm sounded. Groaning, he slammed a jacket on and grabbed his gun holsters as he ran for the ADD.

'What've we got Jess?' Matt was already there.

'It's the north end of Regent's Park. A lot of families there, seeing as it's the weekend.'

'OK, let's go!' Matt ordered as Jess stood to meet Lester. Becker froze as he stared at her black suit and red shirt, all the way down to her black stilettos and what he knew instinctively were lace topped hold ups. He swallowed hard, trying to maintain his composure as Jess stared back at him.

'Are you OK Becker?' She asked in a low voice. Becker cleared his suddenly dry throat.

'Yeah sure, I'm good. I think I'm just thirsty. Good workout, you know.' He answered nervously. Jess smiled and raised her chin.

'Really? I get the same way when I'm hungry. Speaking of which, I could eat.'

Becker stared at her as a smirk graced her delicate features and her eyes flashed with something that was definitely not innocent. Becker cleared his throat, blushing bright red, and fled the ARC, leaving a smirking Jess behind him.

* * *

**AN: My first primeval fic - hope you like it! Read and Review please, let me know what you think and I will write more if you like it!  
**


End file.
